Une cravate ça fait plus classe
by Dororo03
Summary: OS créé à partir d'un concours sur le thème de la cravate !


**Voici un OS fait pour un concours sur le forum de Music67love. Il est court mais moi je l'aime bien ^^ Je vous mets les conditions :**

_Alors le thème est... *roulement de tambours* La cravate. (et là je vois tout le monde qui fait les gros yeux qui se demandent à quoi pense l'admin...). Je vous met le résumé :_

_Tout le monde s'est déjà posé la question : mais à quoi peut donc servir les cravates ? C'est exactement la question que Harry ou Draco (choisissez :p) se posa ce jour-là..._

_A vous de réfléchir à la suite... _

_Contraintes :_

_- C'est obligatoirement une histoire HPDM (hein fleur ?? xD)__  
__- Vous choisissez la longueur de l'OS, mais il ne doit pas non plus être trop long...__  
__- Vous devez me remettre votre OS par MP avant le 9 septembre (il vous reste donc un mois). Tous les OS seront anonymes. Ce sera à celles qui n'ont pas participé de trancher et de voter pour le meilleur OS... (mais on en reparlera)_

_**Bonne lecture

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Titre :** **Une cravate ça fait plus « classe »**

- Dis-moi Hermione ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour observer son meilleur ami en train d'essayer d'attacher sa cravate.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Qui est l'andouille qui a inventé les cravates ?

Hermione sourit tristement et se déplaça pour aider Harry à faire son nœud de cravate. Son ami avait les yeux brillants.

- La tradition remonte à loin mais celui qui leur a donné leurs formes actuelles s'appellait : Jesse Langsdorf.

- Je ne les ai jamais aimées les cravates ! grogna Harry en s'observant dans le miroir.

Hermione était retournée s'asseoir. Son état l'a fatiguait beaucoup en ce moment, mais elle se devait d'être là.

- D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris à quoi elles servaient !

- Mais lui, il les aimait tellement. renifla Hermione.

Harry alla s'agenouiller devant elle et lui prit les mains.

- Oui, je sais. Il trouvait que ça faisait plus « classe ». tenta de sourire Harry.

On frappa à la porte.

- C'est le moment. prévint Ginny. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça ! répondit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ginny le serra aussi et sa réponse fut étouffée par le costume d'Harry :

- Je tente de faire bonne figure.

Elle se sépara de lui et repartit.

- Allons-y. dit Hermione en prenant le bras d'Harry.

Des chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autres de l'allée. Les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir devant, à côté de Ginny et de la famille Weasley.

Dumbledore arriva, grand dans son costume de cérémonie. Il commença à parler :

- Ce n'est jamais quelque chose de facile à présider, surtout que je connaissais Ronald depuis sa naissance.

Hermione se cacha dans l'épaule d'Harry et celui-ci, écoutait le directeur, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'était un grand homme, fort et courageux. Mais la mort nous l'a enlevé trop tôt, laissant derrière lui, une famille attristée et une épouse éplorée.

Le vieil homme continua son discours et son éloge sur Ron pendant un bon moment. Puis on procéda à la mise en terre, et ce fut au tour d'Harry de faire un discours.

Il s'avança jusqu'au pupitre, tachant de cacher ses tremblements et parla :

- Je ne dirais pas à quels points Ron était quelqu'un de formidable, parce que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous le savez tous. Il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je crois que nous avons défié toutes les règles possible de Poudlard ensemble.

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée.

- Nous avons aussi eu des moments difficiles mais nous avons su les surmonter et notre amitié s'en est vue renforcée. J'étais son témoin lors de son mariage, et je serais le parrain de son enfant.

Il regarda Hermione avec tendresse, puis il regarda le ciel et ajouta :

- Ron…mon frère, je te promets de prendre soin d'eux.

Les larmes coulaient à présent pour bon nombres de personnes.

Quand il baissa la tête, le regard d'Harry tomba sur l'entrée du cimetière ou attendait quelqu'un.

La foule s'était dissipée, et on faisait la queue pour saluer la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione.

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec eux ? demanda l'homme en face d'Harry.

- Je préfère être avec toi. répondit Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux quand il sentit des larmes tomber sur sa peau.

- Tu as assisté à tout l'enterrement ? demanda Harry sans soulever la tête.

- Oui, Weasley était quand même quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie, au même titre que Granger. Et surtout, je sais à quel point il comptait pour toi.

Harry releva la tête et mit quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Finalement Ron avait raison…

- Quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Une cravate ça fait classe.

Draco sourit et murmura tout contre les lèvres d'Harry :

- Ce soir, je te montrerais qu'une cravate pour être utile à autre chose que faire classe !

Harry l'embrassa et ajouta :

- Mon apaise-chagrin à moi…

Draco le serra contre lui en regardant la foule rentrer chez elle après ce triste évènement.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à quelque chose de triste ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**Bizzz**


End file.
